1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front connection structure for a vehicle body, and more particularly, to a front connection structure for a vehicle body, which can disperse collision energy that occurs in a front portion of the vehicle body during vehicle collision.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, since a vehicle is a transport means that travels at high speed, passenger's safety is greatly required when collision occurs.
Since the passenger's safety is very important when head-on collision or rear-end collision occurs, it is important to secure rigidity against the impact of a vehicle body when the vehicle is designed.
In particular, when head-on collision of a vehicle occurs, components such as an engine and the like may be pushed into the interior of the vehicle, and thus it is required to improve an impact absorption effect against the head-on collision.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a front connection structure for a vehicle body in the related art.
According to the front connection structure for a vehicle body in the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a bumper back beam 10 that is provided in the front portion of the vehicle body is connected to a side member 20, and an apron upper member 30 that is positioned on the side surface of the vehicle body in a direction parallel to the side member 20 is connected to the side member 20 through a connection member 40.
As described above, according to the front connection structure for the vehicle body in the related art, the side member 20 and the apron upper member 30 are connected to each other in a state where bumper back beam is connected to the side member 20, and thus the bumper back beam 10, the side member 20, and the apron upper damper 30 are connected to one another.
However, according to the front connection structure for the vehicle body in the related art, since the apron upper member 30 is connected to the bumper back beam through the side member 20 rather than being directly connected to the bumper back beam 10, only the side member 20 can support or disperse collision energy that is applied to the bumper back beam 10 when head-on collision of a vehicle occurs as illustrated in FIG. 2A. Accordingly, the bumper back beam 10 cannot endure the collision energy, and thus the collision energy is directly delivered to the vehicle body to cause problems in safety.
Further, even the corner portion of the bumper back beam 10 has no means for absorbing the collision energy as illustrated in FIG. 2B, and if collision occurs on the corner portion of the bumper back beam 10, the bumper back beam 10 and the side member 20 are damaged to lower the safety.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.